


High School Never Ends

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Community: smpc, High School Reunion, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: Jensen was his high school's out and proud columnist. Now, at their reunion ten years later, he's the co-creator of an app that's changed the entire dating scene, and he can't wait to show off a little... But then he realizes he's gotta interact with Jared, his classmate, whose rejection he'd never quite gotten over.





	High School Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would be less busy over the summer... And yet, I still scrambled to find time to write this! 
> 
> For SMPC.

 

“Jensen  _Ackles.”_

Britney Wilcox didn’t age well. Jensen’s about to lay into her with his best passive aggressive tongue-lashing, but he just kinda feels bad when he sees her desperately trying to pull her strapless dress up as she hastily approaches him. He does the obligatory double-cheek “mwah-mwah,” stepping back to flash her a practiced smile.

 

“Britney,” he says warmly, because the past is the past and Jensen is beyond teasing girls who used to call him the f-word on Twitter. The times have changed, and hopefully Britney has as well, what with the way she’s clinging to him with all the strength of her baby pink nails. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Did you come here alone?”

 

“No, with my husband,” she waves her hand dismissively toward the drinks. “I told him to get me something to drink.” She looks down at her heels awkwardly, pulling her dress up again before clearing her throat. “Listen, Jensen. I was a really stupid fifteen year old, you know? I, uh. I said some things, made some mistakes. I just wanted to...”

 

Jensen immediately dismisses her with another practiced gesture, a soft, endearing chuckle. “Stop that, it’s perfectly okay. Bygones and all that.” He winks, giving her hand a squeeze, but she looks uncertain. He gives her some credit; apologizing in person is ballsy, and he never expected her to do so. “Brit, I’m serious. Go enjoy yourself. We were all dumb kids at some point.”

 

She finally flashes him a brief smile, before pulling her phone out. “I used your app, you know ... to meet Tyler. My husband." She smiled a little. "You're really killing it, you know. Congratulations, Jensen." 

 

"Thanks, Brit." He says softly, pleased despite himself as he flushes a little. Her husband comes up to her with their drinks, and even though she looks tired and a little world-weary, he notices that she's happy with him. Another happy match, thanks to Tango, the app Jensen had spent the better part of the last year developing with his business partner, Danneel Harris.

 

Danneel had been through the misery of computer science in high school with Jensen, ending up with a boring 9-5 IT job where she'd spent her days talking angry customers through turning their computers off and on again. She was more than thrilled when Jensen called with the idea of a start-up: Tango, the most gender and sexuality-inclusive dating app on the scene, specializing in helping people flirt, chat, and plan dates. The publicity from the app launched the co-creators into the spotlight, with thousands of 20-somethings flocking to the app, and before they knew it, Jensen and Danneel were getting lucrative offers from tech companies begging them to sell Tango.

 

"I didn't drink enough for this." Speak of the devil, but Jensen has no idea what she's on about... Danneel's so gorgeous tonight that she's turning heads she doesn't even care about. Danneel had been different in high school, a tomboy and just a little more awkward, but since then, she's gained confidence from being with Jensen in the spotlight and changed, quite a bit. But that doesn't mean she has to give any of their classmates the time of day, and she absolutely doesn't; in fact, she's sneaking drinks from a flask, and Jensen gives her about twenty more minutes before she gives up and starts flirting with Genevieve, an accountant she'd always thought was cute in high school. 

 

Jensen's about to tell her that she shouldn't be drinking in a high school cafeteria anyway, but he's interrupted by microphone interference.

 

"Oh, my god." Danneel closes her eyes. "They let Chad do the speech, didn't they?  _Definitely_ didn't drink enough for this." 

 

"Aight, fuckers, listen up!" Chad looks just like he did in high school, except stretched a little at the top. That is to say, he looks like he spent the last twenty minutes getting high in the cafeteria bathrooms. "Oh, wait. Casey told me I'm not allowed to say the f-word, but I  _fucking_ messed that up, didn't I." He smirks, winking at no doubt an outraged Casey, before pointing out toward the crowd. "Now that y'all are done sucking each other's dicks and getting jealous over each other's spouses, I'm here to tell you that save for the couple of you that ended up famous, everyone else is just about as disappointing as expected." He scratches his beard with another wink. "Anyway, I was told not to, but I spiked the punch, so drink up, darlings. If I have to hear about another person who's had kids, paid off their loans, and is settled financially, I'm gonna break out the tequila." He looks down at his note cards, then throws them aside. "Now, as we all know, one of our classmates stole an Oscar from someone far more worthy than him last week." He smirks at the ensuing chuckles, but Jensen's grin vanishes.

 

Dammit. He was told  _he_ was too busy to make it.

 

"Now, I was told that Leonardo diCaprio was far too busy this week, what with his packed schedule of planning revenge on every actor that got an Oscar before him, so I settled for about the fifteenth or sixteenth best on the list. As y'all know, Jared, along with Danneel, Genevieve, Jensen, Mai, Ajay, me, Misha, Tahmoh, Sruti, Sofia, and five others whose names I really couldn't be  _assed_ to remember, was a valedictorian, and the only person I could blackmail into giving a speech tonight." 

 

Fuck. 

 

"Chad," Jared Padalecki laughs as he embraces his best friend, looking out over the audience with a sheepish, dimpled smile. God. Jensen hates that Jared's still good looking; he was  _supposed_ to have gotten horribly ugly, so Jensen could hate him. Instead of marrying some cheerleader and acquiring a beer gut, Jared had gone to Chicago and then somehow ended up on Broadway, his performance in  _Phantom of the Opera_ landing him a role in a film adaption, and consequently more movie deals. His role as a gay psychologist in the film  _Lost Boys_ won him the Oscar for supporting actor. He looks amazing, chestnut-gold hair a bit rumpled and the makings of a beard dark along his jaw. "I like how you'll dig into me, but forget to mention that you didn't even remember the name of our school." 

 

Laughter rises from the crowd, and Chad has the wherewithal to look charmingly abashed. 

 

"But, um," Jared's got this lost schoolboy look about him, even though he's a fully functional (and  _very single)_ adult, and it captivates the audience immediately. "I'm not the only one who's enjoyed the spotlight over these last few years. As you all know, a certain app has circulated the mainstream for the last few months, and we're fortunate enough to recognize the co-creators as members of our class." He bites his lip as he scans the applauding audience, and Jensen exchanges an  _oh shit_ look with Danneel before the spotlight beams him in the eyes so hard he almost goes blind. "Ah, there they are. Jensen, Danneel, congratulations," he says, his gaze lingering on Jensen for a moment longer before he looks away, "I've been fortunate enough to try Tango for myself, and it really is incredible. These days, you're hard-pressed to find someone who hasn't heard of it." 

 

He goes on to list various accomplishments of other members in their class, but Jensen's occupied with too many questions that need answers to be paying attention. For one, Jared's used his app? And did he have any luck? Jensen's been reluctantly following Twitter articles about Jared- for no particular reason, really -and there's been no mention of a significant other; if anything, Jensen's at least glad Jared had the courtesy not to announce that the app hadn't benefited him at all. He's annoyed about that, but he's even more annoyed that Jared had the  _nerve_ to look at him like that, get him all twisted up inside until he couldn't even focus on the rest of the night. 

 

"Jen..." Danneel sounds concerned. "Do you need to step out? I can tell people you're taking a dick break." 

 

It makes him chuckle, at least. "Nah, it's okay, Dani. I'll step out afterward. Would be rude to not hear of everyone's accomplishments..." Even though he hasn't been doing that anyway, thanks to Jared. As usual, the man is the root of all of his problems. Yep. 

 

He manages to pull free once Jared finishes his speech and shooes everyone to the gorgeous cake that Casey likely killed someone for, and when he sees Jared pat Chad on the shoulder and leave the cafeteria, likely for a restroom in which he won't be bothered, he makes a beeline in the same direction.

 

In hindsight, he really should've waited and thought about what he was going to say, instead of just storming in there and blurting out, "Really ironic that you got an Oscar for playing a gay guy, since you're  _straight_ and all." 

 

Jared's washing his hands at the sink, and he looks up to make eye contact with Jensen in the mirror. The feeling of the tension in the bathroom is so familiar, it launches Jensen back ten years. 

 

* * *

 

"This is the most brutal thing I've ever seen." Danneel breathes beside him. She's pulled up the latest edition of the school's gossip magazine, Lovelorn, on a school computer. Jensen's written a particularly searing column about how straight prom is, from the idealization of prom kings and queens to the advertising surrounding couples fucking each other on prom night. "And so gay."

 

"Honey." Jensen scoffs, pointing to himself. "I am gay. And prom is just- it's just a giant scam, made to suck straight people's dicks!" He smacks his hand down on the desk, and the librarian scorches him with a look that he returns, unflinching. That's right. He's the shit that challenges the ancient raisin of a librarian... except, well, she's not ancient, and she's never let him go easy. 

 

"Jensen Ross," she snips, and how he wishes he could erase her entire identification system and make her unsee his middle name. "I know you've been trying to make a point through thattabloid of yours, but if you could refrain from damaging our remaining, meager supplies, that would be ..." She licks her teeth as she searches for a word, then sucks on them as she smiles a lipstick-stained smile at him. "Wonderful."

 

He waits for her to turn around before he mocks her to her back, then turns to read his masterpiece over Danneel's shoulder. She's absently putting sweet potato fries away as she reads, and she speaks around a mouthful of them as she glances upward at him. "Jensen. You slayed them."

 

"I know," he drawls breezily, his plush lips curved up into a grin. It freezes on his face just moments later.

 

"Jared!" the librarian schmoozes, obviously trying to rub shoulders with the school celebrity. Not only is Jared unabashedly hot, he’s also on the soccer team and the drama club; he usually spends his days and evenings ping-ponging between single-handedly saving the school’s previously shitty soccer record and memorizing lines for his upcoming role as Hamlet like some kinda Jesus-looking Troy Bolton. Jensen’s so gone for him, mostly because Jared’s just tall enough to be able to easily  _suplex_ him.

 

"Step on my throat," he says dreamily between his teeth, and Danneel chokes beside him.

 

Jared's different today; he's usually filled with dazzling smiles, like retail workers when they've just started and don't yet hate all of humanity. Today, he looks subdued, flashing the librarian a pale echo of his usual smile as he makes his way around the tables. He gives Jensen a nod as he drops his books onto the table, his body slumping down into the chair, and Jensen turns to nudge Danneel.

 

"I think I'll ask him today," he whispers to her, and she glances at Jared over his head before biting her lip anxiously. 

 

"You sure, babe? I mean..." She trails off uncertainly.

 

"Misha swears up and down that he's gay." he leans in, grinning at Danneel as he clicks out of the magazine. "Apparently, he's  _seen_ Jared kissing another guy, so..." he shrugs, "I dunno. But I'll definitely hate myself more if I  _don't_ ask him out and he  _is_ gay, because Jesus. Look at him. If he slapped me, I'd thank him." 

  
She rolls her eyes. "My god, you're thirsty. Just... You know, be careful. He doesn't  _seem_ like a dick at all, but... Sometimes emotions, you know, they get the better of you, so." 

 

"Yeah, yeah," he dismisses her concerns before trailing after her toward Singer's classroom. "But if I'm not at school tomorrow, you best start planning for our marriage in Boston." 

 

He catches Jared in the otherwise empty locker room before soccer practice, where Jared's fidgeting and bouncing a soccer ball on his knee, muttering lines under his breath. Jensen feels kinda bad about interrupting him, but, y'know, more  _pressing_ questions, so before he loses his nerve, he raps his knuckles against the doorway. "Hey, uh, Jared?" 

 

The ball bounces down between Jared's legs as he jerks, his head tilting up toward Jensen as he gets to his feet. God, Jensen just wants to bury his fingers into those curls at the nape of Jared's neck and  _kiss_ him. He's tanned dark from standing in the sun all day, and seriously  _so_ gorgeous. 

  
"Hey, Jensen." Jared sounds a little wary, which is weird since they've known each other for like three years, but Jensen pushes on.

 

"Okay, so, I could be totally wrong. But uh, it came to my attention that you're..." He clears his throat, realizing that this is actually really hard to get out. "Okay, I know this is gonna seem like it comes out of nowhere, but I.. I just heard that, um, maybe you were..." For fuck's sake. "I wanted to ask you out." 

 

He manages to look up after he's done blurting out that train wreck, but Jared's expression is clouded over in an expression Jensen's never seen on his face before, which makes Jensen kind of start to regret his words. 

 

"...Who?" Jared asks after a moment, taking a step toward Jensen. It's not really threatening, but there's something about the atmosphere that doesn't feel right at all. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Who said I was..." He trails off, like he can't even get the word out, but hey, neither could Jensen. At worse, this is a misunderstanding. Right? "because. I'm not," he laughs, and there's a brief glimmer of something in his eyes that Jensen can't place. He steps back, embarrassed, and Jared stops laughing. "Oh my god. You're serious. You didn't really ..." 

 

"What?" Jensen asks, defensively, and  _oh, god, he never thought_ Jared  _of all people would be like this, please, no_. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, Jared." 

 

"Yeah," Jared says sarcastically, stuffing his things into his bag and not looking at Jensen anymore. Jensen's absolutely bewildered; he's never seen Jared act like such a  _dick,_ and he's in the drama club, for fuck's sake, he's probably seen his fair share. "Whatever. I'm not... I would never be  _that._ So. Sorry." Jared says shortly, pushing past Jensen and out into the hallway, soccer ball tucked under his arm. It seems like he's gonna say something else, but he doesn't, just shakes his head and leaves Jensen standing inside, looking stunned and probably more than a little heartbroken. 

 

It's the last time they talk. 

 

* * *

 

"Life really does work in mysterious ways," Jensen smiles, head tilted deceptively playfully. "The same guy who told me he'd  _never_ be gay ends up getting all sorts of fame from it. Oh, wait. That's not mysterious, that's just  _shitty."_ He smacks his hand down on the counter, relishing in the way Jared's shoulders tense. "What the fuck, Jared? You're a homophobic asshole and you  _know_ it. How much'd they pay you, huh? I bet it  _killed_ you to even act like you were interested in men." 

"Not really, no," Jared says quietly. 

 

"He speaks!" Jensen throws his hands up. "So I guess you've gotten over yourself? You're trying things out, seeing what it's like to impersonate someone who's  _actually_ gay. I hope you're really raking it in," he sneers, just about heaving with anger at this point, "really  _cashing in_ on others' sexuality." 

 

"Jensen," Jared rubs the back of his neck, his tone enough to get Jensen to pause mid-rant. "Uh, my dad died senior year. A couple days before ..." he gestures between them, looking down at his feet. "He was. Really homophobic. I know it doesn't excuse what I did," he adds softly, toying with the faucet as he stares intently at it. "For some reason, I thought if I was anything but straight, it would be... betraying him. Especially now that he was gone, I just... Wanted him to be proud of me. I didn't know any better, I just.. was too scared to face my sexuality with him gone, it felt like I was tainting his memory by being gay."

 

Jensen steps forward a little, trying hard to hold onto his anger, but. It's difficult. Especially now that he feels bad... "It doesn't excuse you completely," he agreed after a moment, but his tone is reluctantly softer. "But I'm sorry, I.. I can understand internalizing it. You really hurt me, but... I get it." he lets out a long huff. "You should have reached out to me."

  
"You're right," Jared says intently, pulling his hand back. "But I didn't know how to face you, and I always chickened out... Especially when I got that role. All I could think about was what I did to you, and I.. I just felt so bad about it. If you're ever wondering why I look so tormented in all my scenes." He looks up. "I'm sorry. Jensen, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was shitty and hurt and I took it out on you."  

 

Surprisingly, even to himself, that prompts a chuckle out of Jensen. "I just thought you were massively constipated." he says, reaching out to lightly push at Jared. "You owe me big time, you know. Not only did you break my heart, but you also used me to achieve commercial success and get an Oscar. Where's my check?" 

 

Jared smiles at first, but it vanishes when Jensen's words properly dawn on him. "I broke your heart?" 

  
Fuck. That wasn't supposed to come out. "I kinda wanted you to fuck me in a bathroom stall at one point," he shrugs, embarrassed, but hey. When, if not at their high school reunion? He expects Jared to smirk at that, laugh, maybe even crack a joke about his dirty mind, but he starts dreading the silence when Jared doesn't say anything. "Hey, it was just a-"

 

"Is ten years too late, or is that offer still on the table?" Jared rushes out, gripping the counter so hard his knuckles turn white. Jensen needs a second to process.

 

"What?"  _What?_

 

"I-" Jared looks mortified, as if he's finally getting a sense of what Jensen felt ten years ago.

  
"You seriously think-" Jensen glares, biting the inside of his cheek. "You think I'm  _that?"_

 

Jared stares at him, looking so bewildered and confused that Jensen's mask cracks in second. His mouth quirks up as he crooks a finger at Jared. "C'mere, you goof." 

 

They meet in a rush, Jared's schoolboy demeanor evaporating like water off sizzling skin as he slides his hands up along Jensen's hips, just beneath his shirt. There's no boy left, just  _man,_ all the vulnerability gone, and Jensen lets himself get swallowed up and carried downstream. Jared half pushes, half lifts him into the stall, kicking the door closed with one foot as he strips.

 

"Buttons," he groans against Jensen's mouth, pulling back for just a moment to help Jensen get his shirt and tie off. 

  
"Shut it, I look good," Jensen scolds, his words lost into Jared's mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut, licks his tongue along Jared's as he maps the inside of his mouth, and he still can't believe he's living out his high school fantasy. He shoves down his pants with one hand, the other hooked around Jared's neck and buried into his dark curls, and wraps his legs around Jared's waist. "This is crazy." 

 

"Mm," Jared agrees, his fingers curving down and under Jensen's balls, his palm big enough to curve over them as he tugs Jensen's underwear down. "No offense, but when I saw you walk in here all angry, all I could think about was how good you look when you're mad." 

 

"Dude!" Jensen shoves at Jared's shoulder, glaring, but the expression barely holds as Jared nips his way down his neck, catching the skin just under his jaw in a searing bite. His beard scrapes over Jensen's neck, sharp, but every prickle sends a tiny curl of heat plummeting into Jensen's stomach. God, how is he supposed to stay pissed? He just about manages a, "get your fingers in my mouth, you dick," before he grabs at Jared's hand and  _sucks,_ because he knows there's no way in hell he's getting Jared's mile-long fingers into his ass any other way. Jared's expression tapers off into something dreamy, fingers curling against Jensen's tongue, and Jensen smacks at his wrist. 

 

"God, you're bossy." Jared doesn't need any more prompting, though; he pushes his spit-slick fingers into Jensen's body with little preamble, trapping every sound Jensen makes against his lips as he opens him up. He feels Jared's fingers curl inside his body, a  _come-hither_ motion that makes him squeak embarrassingly into Jared's mouth, and spreads his legs just as much as he can manage without sliding down Jared's body. 

 

Jared's pretty strong, though. The hand that isn't... Well,  _inside him,_ is pressed against Jensen's hip, keeping him upright since he's really starting to feel like he's kinda melting. He shivers as that hand shifts slightly, fingers pressed into the small of Jensen's back and gently trailing up and down his spine, and he kinda gurgles out a soft sound before glancing up at Jared from under his eyelashes. "I'm good. So come on," his back arches as Jared's fingers get  _close_ to his nerves, and he just seriously cannot wait any longer.

 

Jared hesitates for a moment before smiling at Jensen, beard scraping over Jensen's cheek as he plants a kiss right underneath Jensen's eye. "Okay, I'll... Just gimme one second." He tugs his fingers free, but fortunately doesn't leave Jensen waiting for more than a second before he's pushing into him again, and  _Jesus cocksucking_ Christ.

 

"Oh my  _God!"_ he cries, choking on the word as he tightens his grip on Jared's hair. "Okay. That's fine. I'll just make you carry me out." he mutters, already weak-legged, and thanks to the  _dicking_ he's definitely in for, he's glad he's already made exactly no plans tomorrow. It takes Jared a single, slick thrust to push up against Jensen's sweet spot, which makes his toes curl and his eyes glaze over, and each subsequent thrust only feels like Jared's going deeper than before. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whimpers, since he's not sure what else to say other than  _holy shit you have a massive dick and it is INSIDE OF ME_ , and he digs his nails into where Jared's spine starts. 

 

"Sorry, I- I didn't," Jared hisses at the nails in his skin, and one of his free hands wraps around Jensen's dick. He wraps his fist around it and squeezes, stroking upwards toward the slick head in a hard motion and pushing his hips forward in tandem. It drives Jensen absolutely crazy, and he buries the embarrassing sounds he's making into Jared's shoulder mid-bite. His whole body undulates on Jared's dick, thighs tensing against Jared's hips as he's simultaneously jerked off  _and_ fucked, holy shit, at his high school reunion? It's kinda trashy, and he only  _wishes_ he cared. 

 

It turns out there's only so much his body can take when being fucked by the object of his affections, and as Jared pistons his body up against his once more, Jensen buries his fingers deep into Jared's curls and probably neck and comes, all over Jared's abs and hand. Jared's only a second behind, and Jensen jerks as he feels come drip down the back of his legs, holy shit, he's a slick mess. 

 

"Fuck. Fuck," he gasps, hands wrapped around Jared's biceps because he's pretty sure he won't be able to sit up. Fortunately, Jared doesn't let him go, which is nice. All things considered. In fact, it's a little unfair that Jared's able to remain upright when Jensen's in this condition. 

 

It takes a few minutes and a handful of paper towels from the dispenser, but they manage to clean themselves up pretty decently. Jensen's relieved to see that most of the nail marks and bruises disappear under their clothes, and he smooths down Jared's rumpled hair so he doesn't look like... Well, like he just fucked him in the bathroom. Even though that  _did_ literally just happen.

 

"You good?" Jensen asks as he turns off the faucet, snatching a paper towel from the dispenser while Jared pulls at his collar. "I mean... We don't have to walk out of here together, if you don't want to. I get that these are all people from high school, they can still be dicks, and. I get what happened, but others might not, so.."

  
"Jensen." Jared cuts him off.

"Yeah?"

 

"Give me your hand." He extends his, and Jensen uncertainly threads his fingers between Jared's. "I'm honestly really over giving a fuck what they say," he adds, squeezing, and Jensen grins when he sees those deep dimples. "So are you ready for all those people out there to ask us a million questions about why we were fucking in the bathroom?" 

 

Jensen's returning smile crinkles the corners of his eyes. "Hell, yes." 


End file.
